Innovative
by aMirrorMaze
Summary: A short story inspired by the conversation between Ianto and Martha.   WARNING for Mature themes.


**Innovative**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the show Torchwood, RTD does.**

**Summary: A short story inspired by the conversation between Ianto and Martha.**

**WARNING for Mature themes.**

Ianto was sitting the in archives hunched over his desk and scribbling furiously onto a tiny scrap of paper. The air was still and only the tiny swish of an overhead fan cutting through the dim was enough to keep it relatively cool.

Ianto sighed and leant back on his chair. Today had been interesting to say the least. Martha was due to leave soon for the Pharm. The Welshman couldn't help but feel a little unsettled by the plan, something was off. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

There was a swish of the archive doors and the woman herself walked in.

"Hey Ianto, do you know where I can find that Singularity Scalpel? Owen said to have a look at it." She said and Ianto rolled his eyes.

"It's out the back. Just through there." Ianto pointed down the dim high shelved passage. "Can I trust you to be careful with it Ms Jones?" Martha beamed as Ianto's "angry face" popped into her mind.

"Don't worry about it Ianto. I won't shoot you or the coffee machine. This place would fall apart without coffee." Ianto nodded with a quirk in the corner of his mouth. Martha tottered off quickly down the passage and the time passed.

Ianto had forgotten about the dark haired woman and lost himself in paperwork once again.

All was silent. Until there was the low creak of the archive door. Ianto smiled to himself as he heard the tell-tale thud of heavy boots. They were walking slowly behind him and Ianto blew out a breath of air as a pair of strong and gently hands rested softly on his shoulders.

"Anything you need Sir?" Ianto asked dryly. Jacks chest rumbled with a chuckle against his back and hands began to slowly massage the Welshman's shoulders.

"I can think of a few things." Jack whispered into Iantos ear and the hot breath tickled the sensitive flesh. Jack massaged away the knots of tension until the younger man was completely relaxed. Jack bent down again and began to place feather-light kisses on Ianto's neck. The man moaned at the touch and leant back, exposing more of his skin to Jacks mouth.

Whilst distracting Ianto, Jack guided the man's hands behind the chair. With a grin there was a cold snap of metal. Ianto shook his head with another groan as Jacks lips travelled to his earlobe and began to nip and suck at the warm flesh.

Jack turned around the chair with a quick spin (he had purposely invested in spinney chairs for a reason.) and his eyes met Iantos. The Welshman cocked an eyebrow.

"Feeling in the mood for bondage Jack?" He said huskily and Jack shrugged.

"I overheard you talking Martha." He whispered, leaning in again and crouched between Iantos legs. "I thought I should live up to expectations." Ianto groaned and his eyes fluttered shut as a soft hand ran up his chest and began to undo his tie. There was a whisper of silk and Jack immediately attached himself to the newly uncovered skin of Iantos neck. As soon as it had started, Jack stopped and stood back. He crossed his arms and eyed Ianto critically with the tie hanging loosely in his hands. The cuffed man was breathing heavily and a light blush had crept up his face. The blue eyes were laced with lust and need. Jack flicked out his tongue and slowly traced his bottom lip. Ianto's eyes became misted as he followed the movement and the breath caught in his throat.

"What to do with you?" Jack muttered and held up the tie. The American disappeared behind Ianto and the black material was quickly used as a blindfold.

The Welshman's senses became heightened as he listened with baited breath. The boots circled him and a hand gently reached out and untucked his shirt. Jacks warm hand snaked beneath the material, stroking and teasing the flesh beneath. The hand was removed and the boots circled once again, coming to a stop behind Ianto. Jack bent down and whispered hungrily.

"I'm going to make you beg me Ianto." The man shivered in anticipation. "When I'm finished you'll be pleading for me, shouting."

"Oh god Jack..." Ianto moaned as a hand travelled down and ghosted over the impressive bulge in his tight trousers.

"Call me Sir." Jack ordered, his fingers gently slipping beneath Iantos waistband. The man's breath hitched and he bit back another moan. The hand was removed and Ianto's breathing turned ragged. He was aching for the man to touch him, to kiss him.

"Please...Ja-jack." Ianto begged as Jacks mouth latched onto his pulse and another hand began to unbutton his shirt and push the jacket back. Soon Iantos back was arching out of the chair, he was only held there by the handcuffs binding his wrists. The Welshman was sitting with his chest exposed and his shirt pushed to the side. Jack was kissing every part of the man's body. His tongue flicking over nipples and dipping into Iantos naval.

But still the aching bulge in his trousers was needy and untouched. Ianto bit his lip and moaned again, he couldn't help it. Jack had him hanging off the edge. Everything was dark and all he could do was _feel_. The hands stroking flesh and lips kissing.

"Please S-sir." Ianto managed to bite out. Jacks lips began to smother Iantos, his tongue probing and tasting.

"What was that?" Jack whispered wolfishly. Ianto groaned as the devilish hands once again cupped his bulge. Ianto had to take a deep breath. The blindfold was removed and Jack could see Ianto's hungry pleading eyed hooded with lust.

"Please Sir." Ianto said. Jack grinned and mashed their lips together and his hands worked quickly to unbuckled Iantos belt.

"Oh god!" Exclaimed a voice. Jack and Ianto both looked round and there, standing with singularity scalpel in hand, was Martha Jones. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-I just went to find-I just-I'm..." Martha trailed off as Jack grinned. Ianto's eyes were hazy and he didn't quite register who was talking. All he saw was Jack.

"Always room for one more Martha." He grinned and winked playfully at her. Ianto smiled dazedly and his eyes fluttered closed again. Martha couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm fine at the moment Jack." She managed to speak through the overwhelming snort. "I think you should sort Ianto out...he looks a bit-" Martha bit her lip and blushed as the man in question groaned, bucking his hips.

"Horny?" Jack offered. Martha nodded a giggled again. "I'll soon have him sorted. Gotta look after ma' boy haven't I." Martha grinned and quickly tottered out of the archive, her face burning with embarrassment. The woman couldn't help but think to herself.

_Ianto really wasn't lying._


End file.
